sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
A New Beginning: Ezrian
Korriban Ezrian's eyes opened as she felt the summons from her Overseer master. She quickly slid out of her bunk and pulled her leatheris overcoat that she had grown rather fond of. The Korriban winds outside were whipping about more violently than usual. It's going to be one of those mornings. She moved through the bustling halls of the Academy to where her master waited. She hated the man, more than any other being in the galaxy. In the two years since coming to the Academy, her training as a Sith had come to a complete standstill. Her master, Lord Akaris, didn't even want an apprentice and had only accepted Ezrian because the Dark Council forced him to. Akaris used Ezrian as nothing more than a glorified personal assistant. At first, Ezrian was eager to please him, but that eagerness was quickly stamped out as she began to realize Akaris had no intention of actually training her in the ways of the Sith. She tried to assassinate him once hoping he would either release her from service (by killing her or disavowing her) or she would kill him. None of those things happened. He doubled down on his torment of her, seemingly to delight in keeping her down. He tormented her, taunted her, tortured her, and (on more than one occasion) took his pleasure from her. And each day, her hatred for the man grew. "I'm here, Master." Ezrian said with a bow as she approached Akaris. She barely bothered to hide the disdain in her voice. "There's some data that was uploaded to the Korriban computers from Dromund Kaas, go retrieve it for me." Akaris ordered, not even looking at her. She stood for long moments, keeping her anger in check. "As you command, Lord Akaris." She took the datapad, bowed, and stormed out of the room. Memories The download took considerably more time than Ezrian expected. She let her mind wander and found herself imagining herself as a Sith Lord. She had images of herself wielding two blue-hued lightsabers, slashing enemies of her Emperor down. An annoying alarm drew her out of her reverie. She checked and saw that the download was complete. She disconnected the datapad and begin to wonder what other demeaning task Akaris would have her perform today, perhaps he'd grant her the honor of picking up his laundry. She exhaled loudly and began the slow, prodigious walk back to Akaris. Two apprentices rushed down the hallway towards her, one of them slammed into Ezrian and knocked the datapad from her hand. She swore inwardly as she gathered the datapad. As she touched the datapad, another hand touched it as well. "Let me help you." The apprentice helping her had his hood pulled low ensuring that nobody could see his face. There was something... familiar about this apprentice though she certainly knew she had never met him before in her life. "Let me help you." His voice was warm and inviting, showing that he cared what happened to her. He picked up the datapad and handed it to her. He glanced around before standing back up. "Stay the course, we'll speak again." Ezrian was stunned for a moment as the apprentice glided away. As she continued her walk, her mind began to wander. Memories that weren't her own came unbidden into her mind. Impossible, she scoffed, but the memories persisted. Happiness as she found her place in the galaxy. Falling in love. Proudly displaying her skills for a Darth. Kneeling before an older, powerful man and vowing to serve him. The horrors of losing love. Victories and defeats. Throwing herself at a being as old as the universe in defense of her Emperor. Ezrian stopped in the hallway, shocked at what she was remembering. They weren't all there, there were no names and no reason for her memories. ''Was this existence a punishment for unremembered transgressions? '' "Do you remember now?" came the smooth, relaxing voice of the apprentice from behind her. She turned to see him, his hood pulled down showing his handsome face. Her jaw dropped as another simple memory unlocked inside her mind. A single word. A single word that told her that everything was going to be all right. A single word that spoke volumes to her and unlocked a treasure trove of unclaimed memories. "Zendrasa." Category:New Beginning